


A Witch's Familiar [One-shot]

by SheWolfWitch



Series: Vicki-Danneel-Genevieve centric fics [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: - Genevieve in this fic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst? IDK her, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Black Dog, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood and Gore, Cat/Human Hybrids, Covens, Creatures, Does this count as angst??, Dogs, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Familiars, Forests, HOW IS THAT NOT A FAMOUS TAG, Hellhounds, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this like 6 months ago??, Im a very expressive individual okay, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Monsters, One Shot, Paganism, Passive-aggression, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Danneel, Protective Jensen, STAN VDG, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, THESE WOMEN NEED MORE FICS FUCKING FIGHT ME, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Wendigo, Werecats, Winter, Witchcraft, Witches, YALL GONNA CATCH THESE CLAWS., its kinda lore accurate so don't crucified me, not all Wendigos but definitely this one, theres an obvious reason why a certain someone is a Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: Genevieve and Danneel are young witches who are ready to find familiars of their own. But there is one rare entity that strangely wants Genevieve to be his witch.





	1. Chapter 1

A witch is a human who is born into magick. They are born with it. 

Genevieve and Danneel were one of the lucky ones to be gifted with magical abilities from the moment they are born. Being born into a dying Coven, the girls grew up together in the urban city to live a “normal” life with their magick restrain until they become of age when it was time to seek out a teacher. 

Lady Vicki Vantoch became their teacher and for years she has trained the girls everything. Since becoming her students, the girls began getting tatted up. They were giving hand tattoos for elemental magic. Protection sigils from curses, hexes and possession all across their chest and back. They also had to move far away from urban cities and into wilderness areas of Michigan where the nearest neighbor is almost 5 miles away. Vicki lived in a regular home near Lake Michigan. The house was like any other home they have seen in the city with a nice interior design. A TV, fireplace, large comfy couches, everything basically. Not all witches live in sheds in a dark forest. From old world magick to new world, hexes, curses, summonings and more, Vicki thought them everything, even personalizing their own Book of Shadows. From circle casting to giving overs, the list goes on until they reached harder spells like hexes and curses. “Remember girls, you mustn’t abuse this power or else it will come back or you. Karma is real and will violate the Three Fold Law.” Vicki warned them. Danneel and Genevieve nodded. These spells were tricky. They can’t just curse anyone. 

Then the ultimate challenge. Gaining a familiar. It isn’t necessary for a witch to gain a spiritual companion, but to Vicki she thinks they can help guide one to their true path. For her, after meeting her familiar, a large blue eyed shapeshifter named Misha, she found her true path to being a guide to young witches. He, in fact, led her to Genevieve and Danneel. 

Danneel absolutely adored Misha. He often shifts into a normal cat whenever he is indoors but don’t let that fool you for this cat is actually a man-eating monstrous big cat. He can talk but telepathically and he is one snarky little feline. When he isn’t sleeping around or assisting Vicki with her craft, Misha would hang out with the young teens and help them with anything from teaching them spells to malicious pranks.

Soon, it is time for them to summon their familiar. On the day of Samhain, Genevieve and Danneel wondered deep into the forest towards a grove to summon their famailiars and to find some treasures: bones, feathers, plants or just anything that catches their eye. Misha was accompanying them on their little stroll, hiding in the forest in his large panthera form that blends in with the forest. They found a clearing in the forest that lacked any grass. Danneel picked up wite oak branch and began to draw a symbol on the ground while Genevieve formed a circle with crytsals. 

“I wonder what your familiar would be, think it would be like Misha?” Danneel after she finished drawing the symbol. Her soft long red hair was tied in a high ponytail and her worn her favorite handmade wool sweater. Fall was slowly transitioning to Winter so now it was a great time to explore before the cold weather hits. “I mean yeah, it would be cool.” She shrugged, gripping onto her messenger bag filled with some findings. A red-tailed hawk feather, river rocks and some mixed animal bones. “Let’s just get this over with.” the younger witch sighed as she put her bag down and stepped into the symbol. The summoning was very simple to novice witches like them. All they had to do was ring a bell. 

Danneel rang her bell first than Genevieve. The wind began to blow, carrying out the rings of their bells into the forest for any cryptid to hear and answer their call. After that was done, they continued on their journey around the forest. 

It wasn’t long before the call was answered. 2 weeks later, the first snowfall came. The surrounding wilderness is covered in fresh white snow. Genevieve sat next to the window with a hot cup of tea in her hand. She looks at the snow-covered land. Since the summoning, only one spirit came. A green-eyed Black Dog came and answered Danneel’s call and how he found her was kinda funny. 

Danneel loves warm baths during a full moon. It's the only time she NEVER lets anyone into the bathroom so she can have some peace of mind. During her quiet time, something was in the water. Suddenly a loud screaming was heard and the two other witches and Misha rush to the bathroom. The door burst open and everyone saw a large black dog sitting in the corner of the bathroom. “What in the name of Hecate is that!” Danneel yelled out with a candle holder as her weapon. Misha walked closer to the creature and sniffed it. “I knew I smell a dog somewhere” the cat said, causing the creature to snort. He was offended. “Looks like you attracted a rare one. A Black Dog spirit.” Vicki said as she approached the spirit.

“and he seemed to answered your call.” 

During the short time Danneel met the Black Dog, whos name happens to be Jensen. He is a shy creature who show no interest in violence. He is often in the form of a black labordor, preferable likes to be in the room to cuddle up with Danneel as she teaches him what's in her little spellbook. Luckily for her, he is much like Misha when it comes to knowledge of spells, witchcraft and a few other religions. 

As Yule approaches and an impending snowstorm brewing, it was time to find some firewood. 

“Hey Gen, want to find some firewood with me?” Danneel approached her with Jensen beside her. “No thanks, I’m fine.” Genevieve replied with her eyes glued to the window. Danneel and her familiar shared a look and stare back at the young witch. 

“You should go Cortese. Perhaps today is the day you meet your familiar.” Vicki said as she sets the table up for dinner. “There is 2 hours left of sunlight, don’t come home too late.”

Genevieve sighed and got up from her seat to go change into her winter attire. With a few hours left of sunlight, the girls, accompanied by Jensen and Misha, wander into the forest to find some firewood for the fireplace. “Why can’t we just buy firewood??” Genevieve asked as she bends down to grab a large branch. “Vicki said its a waste of money when you can get some here.” Danneel replied as she haxed a branch in half. “Behides, I like the smell of burning live trees.” 

Genevieve wonder away from Danneel. She shoved her hands into her coat pocket as she explores further into the forest. Suddenly, she felt something was...off. It was like her senses were telling her to follow this trail in the forest that lead...somewhere. It was a grove, covered with tall thick trees, bushes and a clear path. Without questioning it, she walked down the path. Genevieve didn’t realize she was walking for so long that she can’t see Danneel anymore. Misha nor Jensen noticed her gone yet. She just kept walking until she came to a sudden stop. 

There was a dead deer in her path. 

Genevieve covered her mouth and nose as the foul scent of the animal had woken up from her trance-like state The animal was torn open, gutted and it’s entrails we’re eaten. Blood stained the snow around it and there was a trail of it leading further into the forest. The young witch knew better and turned around. 

That’s when her body turned cold.

In the forest, there was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. 

It wasn’t a wolf nor a large cat. There was no light strong enough that could reflect off their eyes. This was pure white eyes that glow in darkness. Whatever this thing is, Genevieve knew it was bad news. She was right when the creature slowly crawled out of hiding. All she saw was large elk-like antlers and blood stained teeth that sent her running back down the path she has taken.

She ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding and lungs burning from lack of air. Genevieve was forced to take a quick breath, panting and inhaling the cool air into her lungs. Then, she heard a branch snap and the trees behind her move. She ran again and screamed out “DANNEEL!!!” 

Danneel heard her name being called. On cue, Misha hissed and Jensen growled. They saw Genevieve racing towards her, her face white as a ghost and her body shaking. Danneel caught her in her arms as the young witch trembled. 

_**“We must leave, something deadly is here!”** _ Misha hissed. 

_**“Not safe.”** _ Jensen growled at whatever was in the forest. Then they heard it. 

A deep blood freezing growl that even frightened the familiars. Something larged moved in the forest. Bright white eyes and large antlers approaching them. It was big. Very big! There was no time to think but to run back home.

  
  


“Dear Hecate, what happened??” Vicki saw the girls dropped to the floor as they were out of breath. Genevieve remained cradled in Danneel’s arms as she tried her best to speak to the older witch but nothing came out. Her body shaken and skin looked pale as she remembered those white eyes staring at her. 

“Shhh, it’s okay darling.” Vicki wrapped her arms about them and gently stroke Genevieve’s short brown hair. “Take her inside.” Vicki told Danneel who obliged. Safe inside the house, Danneel still didn’t let go of her witch sister. The large Russian blue feline joined in on the couch, nuzzling his head against Genevieve to comfort her. 

“It was weird...my stomach was feeling funny..and then it stopped when I saw the creature.” 

“There’s a chance he could be your familiar but I highly doubt it…”

“Why do you say that?” Genevieve asked.

“Because, what you girls encountered is a Wendigo. They are dangerous and rarely could be tamed by a Witch. This is why we leave them be and ward them off with fire or sigils. They are untameable spirits and bring a path of destruction and death.” Vicki appoarched a window that is facing the dark forest and closed the curtains. 

“For now on, you mustn't leave this house at night. The Wendigo has caught your scent and it may have yours as well, Danneel. Both of you, go to your rooms. I’ll call when dinner is ready.” They nodded at the elder witch. Not once did the girls ever question Vicki’s words. She has dealt with the supernatural before and has knowledge of the monsters that lives among the humans. 

But Genevieve was still feeling very uneasy. She remained in the house as she was told and went up to her room to read a book or something. Anything that can distract her from remembering those white dead eyes. Vicki call them down for dinner and it was quiet. The air around them is stagnated and felt heavy that Genevieve couldn’t eat anymore. She excused herself and went back into her room to sleep. As she rests and closed her eyes, a haunting voice called out to her.

  
  


**h̷͎͕̋̃̓̈́͌̈́͐ḙ̶̌̒͊̎͐̃ỵ̶̨̲̩̗̇͆̚͝ ̶̡̪̭͙͉̣͍̇w̵̦̬̳̤͇̝͚͑̾͛̿̎͠ï̶̧͛̍̊́ẗ̵͚̹̩̞́̈́̑͑̄͜͝c̴̪̔̄̓̉ḩ̷͇̥͗̑͂͘̕ͅ**

**̵̣̗͉̲̬̲̟̈́**

  
  


Her eyes snapped open and sat up on her bed. The voice sounds so close like it was in her room, but no one was there. The nightlight in her room was on and it illuminated everything in sight. Nothing. Genevieve brushed it off. It was probably her imagining things after earlier incident with the creature in the forest. She could never get the image of those white eyes out of her head. The witch took a deep breath and lies back down to sleep. She won’t have a good night's rest if she keeps thinking about it. 

The voice came back. 

  
  


**“̸̯̝̈́̔̇.̷̲͙̠̈́̎́͘͠.̸͙̮͙͉̻̰̆̽Y̷̛̪̝̞̯͍̅͋̐͗͠o̷̱̩̞͊u̸̡̱͚͆͗͒̓ͅͅ’̶̼̽̿̾r̵̹̥̞̈́̎e̶̛̲͘ ̴̨̝̥̩̮͔͗̈́n̸̰̪̄̔̈̾̀̐ǫ̵̟͙̺͛̒͌̀͋t̴̮͔͗̕͠ ̷̙̂̓t̷̖̘͆̑̾͋̈́̂ḭ̵͈͐͋͠͝r̸̨̧̺̭̱̓̑̀̏e̸̥̝̠͈͈͑͐̓͗̓̽d̶̢̳̬̑̃.̴͍̝̰̯̀̽͗̐.̵̪̮̥̬͉͓͂”̵̫̦͉̼͙̏**

**̷̱̟̘̦̭̜̓**

**̷̻͍͍̼̜͒**

  
  
  


Genevieve shot up from her bed again and turned on her lamp. Nothing. Nothing was in her room. She know it wasn’t Misha playing tricks on her and Jensen is definietly not a prankster type. The witch turned to look out the window. It was pitch black outside. It was a new moon but even with the moon out, it's not enough to light up the forest. It’s a peaceful sight seeing the forest. But then, the trees began to rustle and it wasn’t the wind. It sounded….heavy. That's when Gen finally saw two white dots appeared, looking right at her. It was the low taunting growl that made her run out of her room and banged on Danneel’s room as hard as she can to wake her up. “Danneel! Wake up!!!”

“What’s the matter now???” Danneel opened the door, annoyed that she was awakened. They heard a raspy growl, belonging to Jensen. He was growling at the window.

“That thing, it was talking to me!” Genevieve said in panic, on the same low growl was heard again. Whatever the creature was, it making the Black Dog lose it. The barking woke Vicki and Misha up. The grey cat arrived first and sprinted into Danneel’s room. He started hissing as he too felt the presence of the Wendigo. Danneel and Genevieve watched the two familiars lose it until Vicki arrived. “Living room. Now.” the old witch ordered. The girls didn’t had to be told twice and the familiars followed suit. Once in the living room, Jensen jumped on the couch and lies down on Danneel’s lap with Misha by his side. Everyone sat in silence while Vicki walked in from the kitchen with a tray of three mugs filled with her special tea; Chamomile, vanilla rooibos and aniseed. “Drink your teas and relax.” Vicki told them as they took their mugs off the tray. The elder witch sat down on her own chair while others were seating on the couch next to one another. “...it was talking to me.” Genevieve finally said. Vicki gave her a widen eyed look. It began to concern them. “The Wendigo?”

She nodded. 

Vicki put down her mug and adjusted her night robe. They sat in silence once again until she spoke once more. “Once a Wendigo makes you its target, there is no escape.” she said. “But in this case, you found it.”

“On accident. I was just...wandering around until I found a dead deer.”

“I can’t seem to make out why the Wendigo took an interest with you. It can’t set foot in our property because of the wardings. It is a demon. It would’ve killed you before you could’ve made it back to Danneel in time. It’s name even means ‘the one who hunts mankind’.”

“But we aren’t men.” Danneel commented as she took a sip of her tea. “Maybe the cannibal freak wants to know how witches taste like.” The redhead got a hard stare fromGenevieve. That didn’t help. Vicki was going to say something else but was interrupted by Jensen’s growling.  _ “Wendigo!” _ he barked violently at the window. Misha hissed, staying by Vicki’s side. “That thing won’t leave us alone. We gotta do something.” Danneel declared. 

  
  
  


**Ȋ̷̧̛̗̝͎̥̪͇̫̺͈͋̾̈̒͑͆͝’̸̘͔̄͐͊̏̈̊̏̀̓m̷̨̨̞͈̻̦̜̦̱̭͔̯̹̱̆̉̈́̔̏̑̍͋̓̀͊͗̚̚̚ ̴̧͇͔̟̳̮̦̣̍͜h̶̨̲̲̭̳̣̪̰̳͎̙̗́͝ư̶͈͎͕̦̰̖̝͖̎̉̂̅́̎̅̒͋̋͜ͅr̴̛͎̟̯̯̭̂t̸̘̠͍̼̱̠͚̀͠ͅͅi̶̡̛̛̛͇̠̠̝͎͙̞̫̮̗̮͉͇̝̜̔̊̀̒͂͗̿͗̐͒̀͠͝ń̵̨̢̩̙̼̓̔g̸͙̣̫̠̩̱͙̹̰͕͈̩̀̉͑͑͋͊͒̉͆͂͌̌̉̕͠͠͠…̸͕̯̝̠̗̞̯̻͇̱̭̲̙̝̹̦͈̓̈́̉̽̑͒̿̋̈́̈́̅̓͋͐̅̕͝.̶̨̢͔̫̠̜̫̻̣̜͎̫̐̓̍̌̈̏̉̈́͐̈̈́́͜ͅp̵̨̛̛̮͎̳̳̼̼͉͙̫͎͍͈͉͇̻͉̽̊̈́̈́̃̽͐l̴̘̈́̅̓̔̿̑́͑̍̾̃̅͝͠ȅ̷̗͔̯̳̥̜̹͕̇̋̂̍̅͌̿͝a̴̡̛̦̮͍̫̩̫̰̬̮̞͗̽̿̋̿͜ͅs̶̺̪̞̗̦̹͓̟͎̙̳̯͎̮̦͔͒̊́̈́͗̊́͒̈́̓͠e̷̘͋̿̈́͊͗̈́̊̑͘ ̷̨̥̩͍̎̔̀̄̊̎̒́̕͠h̸͎̼͈̪̬̠͚͉̫̊ë̷͚̟́͂̂̃̾̍̐̏̽l̸̨̛͈̻͖̟͙͇̦̗̝̹͓͓̭̘̹̑͐̌̓̐̎̍̓̿͋̕̚͝p̷̡̭̹͔̻̣͔̣̣̘̭̝͉̲̱̓̌̅̍̀̄͌́̐̀́̒̆͗̍͝ͅͅ.̵̨̡̡̧̰͈̩̭̠͎̳̌̋͗͗͒́͊́̑͊͝.̷͖̖̖̹̹̙̫͉̠͖̟͛̈̓̑̍̔̎̀̄̄͂͘**

**̷̨̢̞͔̲̩̹̲̲̱̼̟̦̅́͊̎̈́͒͋̚͜͜**

  
  
  


Genevieve tensed at the voice. She looked around to see no one else heard it. Without thinking, she bolted out the front door. 

Wearing nothing but her pajamas and a wool cardigan, she ran across the snow and into the forest. Genevieve noticed she is walking towards the same place she ran into the creature. There was no dead deer this time but there was a smell of rotten flesh and pieces of bones were liter around the grove. In the distance there was a light, just across the grove. She followed the light to its source, an old abandoned cabin. On the front porch there was a lamp light on. It illuminated a small patch of snow and a bit of its surroundings. Genevieve’s brown eyes scan the illuminated area until they met with the same pure white ones from earlier. The brushes rustled as the creature emerges from the forest stepping into the small light source.Under the flickering light, it was menacing. Standing 8 feet tall, brown fur and scars across his face and chest. It walked on all fours, covered in thick fur and it’s head looked like that of an elk skull with some skin around its lips and eyes. For a creature of starvation, its fairly muscular but slightly thin that the rib cages can be seen. On all fours, it towered over her with hands armed with large sharp claws that could easily tear her apart.

It opened its jaws, filled with sharp canine teeth, and out came that same voice.  “ _ **Hey Witch…”**_ it seem to greeted her. The voice sounded like a male human. 

Genevieve opened her mouth but shut it as she caught a glimpse of two arrow stuck on it's back leg. 

_**“Help…”** _ the monster lifted it's injured leg under the light. The arrows went through the thick muscle of the beast. The wound was fresh and a thick dark liquid was leaking out, creating a small dark puddle in the snow. Genevieve took a deep breath, trying to not inhale anymore of the awful stench and slowly approached it. Every fiber of her body was screaming at her to stop but she couldn’t. Deep down, something was telling her to do it and help it. Gripping tight around one arrow, she pulled the arrow out in one swift one. The Wendigo made a noise that sounded like a deer cry. She dropped the arrow on the snowy ground and looked at her hand. The thick liquid was all over her hands and smelled just as bad as the area itself. She then removed the last arrow and backed away to shake the sticky black fluid out of her hands.

The wendigo then approached her. Genevieve stiffen as it was so close that she can see all the features of its skull face. Its jaws open and a long blue tongue came out, cleaning the blood off her hand. Genevieve thought for a second it was going to bite it off but no, it was just cleaning her hand. 

Genevieve opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a gush of icy cold wind blew and she began to shiver. The cold weather finally hit her now that she is no longer in that trance. She looked up and the Wendigo was gone. Just like that.

“Gen!” Danneel found her while mounted on horse. “There you are, what the hell happened? You just ran out of the house.” the redhead witch hopped down from the horse and hugged Genevieve. The young witch hesitated but returned her hug, mostly because she is freezing and wearing nothing but a cardigan and thin pajamas. “I just...encountered it.” she finally said and then looks down at the blood stained arrows. Danneel followed her gaze and saw them. She crouched down and picked up the arrows. They were covered in black blood. “Let's go back home.” 

The following morning after breakfast, Vicki inspected the two blood covered arrows. They were black with some bluish-green undertone and it smelled horrible that Misha and Jensen couldn’t handle it. “It seems the Wendigo wants to be your familiar.” The elder witch said which made the girls share an expression of disbelief. 

“So, a creature that smells like rotting pork chops wants to be her familiar? Yeah no.” Danneel crossed her arms. Genevieve shifted a bit in her seat on the couch and hugged a cushion close to her chest. “But why? You said it yourself Vicki, the Wendigo is a creature who eats humans and is a demonic spirit. Why would it choose me of all people?” 

“...I never really told you how Wendigos are born, have I?”

The girls shake their heads. No.

“These monsters are born from starvation, the starvation of a hunter or any unfortunate human who turns to cannibalism.”

Genevieve’s heart sank. 

“They come from Native American folklore, these creatures are possessed lost hunters who were forced to consume human flesh for their only chance of survival but it has dire consequences. They no longer look human and they lose their sense of humanity as their mind is corrupted with the urge to satisfy its hunger. The worst part is, it is never satisfied.” 

“....dude….” Danneel said quietly. “That's...pretty dark.”

“It appears this Wendigo was an unfortunate human. Just wants a way out of this curse. By becoming a familiar, its suffering could be put at ease since the contract will bind the two of you. 

“Are you saying I should let it be my familiar???”

“No. Don't ever rush when finding a familiar. That is always the first rule. Since the beast has no interest in harming you, study it. Learn about it. Figure out if it really wants to be your familiar.” the elder witch adviced her and Genevieve’s eyes cast down. She didn’t like the idea at all but it’s worth a try right?  
  


But it felt weird going after a monster that is considered the true apex predator to humans. But she can’t help but feel something for it. At daylight, she wandered into the forest alone with her bag and a large shack filled with offerings. The kind she thought she would never have to give to a spirit. Perhaps this is the only way to gain the monsters trust and learn more about its past. What was it before it became what it is today? Was it really human? If so, how has it been a Wendigo.

_**“Witch…??”** _ Genevieve paused realizing she was at the entrance of the grove. It lead to that same cabin. 

_**“...you came back..!!”** _ It sound ecstatic and came out of hiding. Like a hyperactive puppy. The mouth portion of it's skull was tinted red. Probably ate recently. “..I..I did.” Genevieve nodded. The wendigo started sniffing and leaned closer to her.  “....flesh?...”  Genevieve held the straps of her messenger bag tightly. “I have something for you, consider it as a gift.”

_**“Gift?...”** _ it tilted its head. _**“I get….gift?”** _

“Yes, as a thank you for not...killing me?” 

_**“killing...you?..I don’t kill. I never kill.”** _ it shakes its head in denial but Genevieve knew it was lying. It probably blacks out when it sees its next prey or just oblivious to the whole ordeal. The witch grinned slightly and reached into her bag, pulling out a butched leg from a freshly killed deer. The Wendigo’s eyes narrowed at the fresh meat. Genevieve was afraid it will pouce on her but didn’t. It kept staring at the leg, following it as the witch moved it around. Finally, after a few moments of teasing she dropped the leg onto the snow covered ground. The creature began tearing the meat off the deer leg with its teeth and claws. Blood splattered on the surround snow and a little on Genevieve’s cream colored coat. She inhaled and went to touch the Wendigo’s head. The chewing suddenly stopped as she was inside its head. What she didn’t expect was to feel physical pain. Nothing was attacking her. No claw marks. Bite marks or anything...this was all mental pain. A pain more painful than physical. There’s no way a creature like this can possibly suffering mentally and emotionally. She couldn’t handle it anymore, she had to pull herself out. Her body couldn’t handle all this pain.

Genevieve was pulled out of the creature's mind and looked up at those white eyes. They were emotionless, but behind them..there was..something. The creature made a wailing sound and return to the forest before the witch could’ve said anything. Vicki was right. 

This creature was indeed human and there is no doubt that the Wendigo is the spirit that answered her call.   
  


The discovery shocked Vicki. Unlike a black dog, the wendigo is a very difficult creature to tame. Not even some of the most powerful witches or Native American tribes can tame the beast, which is why they are often left alone to do what they do best, kilingl humans who invade their territory. Genevieve told her of the mind link and the pain she experienced. The elder witch agreed that the Wendigo was human and probably has been hunting humans for a decade. But what’s interesting is it’s unusual behavior. It would’ve killed Genevieve to satifiy it’s hunger and then eat the others. But it didn’t. It never tricked her with mimicking the voice of a loved one or growled at her. All it did was stalk her because it answered her call. The Wendigo wants to be her famailiar and Genevieve isn’t sure how she feels.

On one hand, the Wendigo is a monster and eats humans. It has no control over its hungry, only has a motive and that’s to keep eating. Then on the other, this Wendigo has its sense of humanity and suffers from mental pain. It’s been alone for many years….it probably had a family and it couldn’t go home...not like a giant antler creature. 

She had to think. 

For the next week, Genevieve remained in her room thinking of what to do with the spirit that answered her. Occasionally, she’ll hear the creature walk along the tree farm beside her window and watch her from a distant. Possibily waiting for her to bring some food. Strangely, Genevieve didn’t seem to worry that it will hunt down another human. By the end of the week, it was time to see the wendigo. The young witch made up her mind but her heart still beating from the anxiety of seeing it. In her messenger bag, she stuffed it with deer meat. The animal was killed the day before and Vicki told her that the Wendigo was eyeing her carrying the meat into the house. It was definitely hungry. 

Misha jump down from the kitchen counter and following Genevieve out the door. She didn’t wear her coat because there was no need to walk into the forest. The Wendigo has not moved from its spot for days now, as Jensen and Misha reported. The two famailiars appoarched the creature and it didn’t attack them. Infact, they share small conversations with it and learned its true name. Originally, Jensen was hostile towards the Wendigo. He was suspicious and wanted to interrigate it. So far, it’s not a threat. Misha bluntly pointed out that the creature is male in gender.  **_“Now we have an even number. 3 females and 3 males. We can be like the three musketeers and wreak havoc.”_ ** the cat said to Genevieve, trying to make her laugh as they made it to the fence. Across the fence, in the shadows of the forest is the Wendigo. 

**_“Not surprised to see you are still here, Jared.”_ ** The cat greeted the creature. “You have a name?” Genevieve asked and it nodded. 

**_“It's the only name I can remember.”_ ** He replied (since Misha mentioned the gender, he is no longer gonna be refered to as “it”). “Well, I like that name.” the witch replied as she put her messanger bag down on the cold ground and pull out the animal meat. The Wendigo began to salivate at the sight of the meat. She paused for a moment. “Okay, I’ll make you my famailiar.” she said. “But keep in mind this is a soul contract. It’s like a marriage, until death do us apart. Oh and no hunting humans.”

“I'm okay with that. Why you think I always follow you?”  Jared said to her with his eyes still at the meat.The witch threw the meat at him and he caught it with his jaws. Like before, he tore into it and ate everything, including the bone. Now the small coven has a new addition to the family. Another familiar for Misha and Jensen to get along. 

As the years went by, the famailiar’s got closer to one another. But not as close they have with their Witches. A bond between a Witch and their famailiars is strong and it's forever until death do them apart.

  
  
  



	2. this bitch is a bouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GORE WARNING: This cut portion contains blood and gore. 
> 
> Genevieve and the rest of the coven tried to figure out why Jared isn't behaving like he normally does? Having being gone for a few weeks, they discovered something that [should not] surprise them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snippet of how 'kinda' good i am with writing gore.

It was difficult controlling the Wendigo. He would appear when he wants and sometimes would disappear for awhile. Vicki will tell her that he is currently adjusting to ownership and that his spirit is a free one. Genevieve just has no clue what she is doing. One late afternoon, the Wendigo never came back. The women put on their coats and walked out into the forest as the sun began to set. As they walked, they sound a trail of blood. Jensen approached it and sniffed it. _**“Its human.”** _he said. _**“10 hours old.”**_

Genevieve’s heart sank. Could it be?....no way! He is her familiar. She told him strictly do not hunt humans. 

As they walked further, they found a crime scene. Articles of clothing were scattered across the snow. Claw marks on trees. Broken branches and bushes ripped from its roots. On the snow, Vicki inspected the foot prints. They were two kinds. Human and something with hooves, too big to be a deer or moose. She glanced at the girls who share the same worried expression as she did. They continued on with the search for the Wendigo until not even 5 minutes in, behind a large bush, is a mangled human corpse. Genevieve gasped then covered her mouth. Danneel held her breath and looked away. Never in their life they would see a human corpse...not like this. 

But Vicki had and so did Misha. The human was unrecognizable. The face was ripped clean off by something with large sharp claws.The throat was ripped, the abdomen torn open by teeth and claws and the rib cage cracked open. Most of the organs were gone and the body is near stripped clean.

“The poor fellow must’ve been alive when it was being devoured..” Vicki said. “There’s no denying it, Jared did this.”

“There must be another Wendigo..” Genevieve said in disbelief. 

“There isn’t. If so, the familiars would know.” the Elder witch said then turned her attention back to the corpse. She looked around and found a backpack. Misha approached the back and dug inside until he found a brown leather wallet. He picked it up with his mouth and carried it to his witch. Vicki opened it and found the vicitim’s ID. “He isn’t from here.” she said, revealing the gender of the victim and then show the girls a Florida state ID. She took the bag and gave it to Danneel, hold this. I’ll have to report a missings person to the Sheriff. Danneel nodded and looked at Genevieve who looked…..horrified. 

After seeing the horror with their own eyes, they kept moving. Soon they approach the familiar grove and Genevieve began to run towards the cabin. She heard Vicki and Danneel calling out to her but she ignored it. She wants to him and confront him of his actions. The sun has already set and she can see the light of the cabin glowing in the distance. She slowed down as her brown eyes saw a limb on the floor. It was an arm with the hand still intact but missing three fingers. The blood was spreading across the snow. 

**_“Fresh blood.”_ ** Jensen appeared beside Genevieve and then growled at the cabin. He is in there. Genevieve took a deep breath in and went into the cabin. The door burst open and she was greeted with a powerful stench of corpses. With the help of the porch lights, she saw a pair of antlers and glowing white eyes staring back at her. 

A deep growl was made towards her. Danneel arrived and shined a flashlight inside the cabin. The light hit the Wendigo and it snarled at the two witches. It was definitely Jared but in his humanoid form. His mouth is covered in blood and he was crouching over another corpse. “Oh Goddess…” Danneel gasped at the sight. It was worst seeing him like this instead of his deer form. 

“Talk to him.” The witches turned around seeing Vicki at the base of the cabin steps. “He won’t stop unless you put him in his place. Remind him that you are his witch and he is your famailiar.” Genevieve swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Jared.” she said in a stern voice. The Wendigo glared at her. She got his attention and began approaching him. “What were you doing for the past few weeks?? I call you to come back and you never show up.” she asked him. Jared snarled at her and took a step back into the cabin. The young witch held her breath, trying not to take in so much due to the horrible smell of a dead body that is 3 feet away from her. Just like the last one, the victim is torn open and the organs were being devoured. She closed her eyes and opened them again, giving him an angry look. “I told you that you are NOT allowed to hunt humans!” she yelled at him. Jared advanced towards her and snapped his jaws at her. The witch fell to the floor and glared up at the familiar towering over her.  **_“I like forest. I hunt and sleep.”_ ** he hissed at her in a distorted voice. Since they met, Genevieve and the others have to get use to his limited English. He is fluent but only knows minor words and cannot form complete sentences. The vague response made her more upset. Genevieve got up and stared right into the Wendigo’s dead eyes. Only a mere few inches apart from each other’s face, she didn’t care if she inhaled his horrible breath. She kept her stern expression but then, it softens. With a soft voice, she asked. “What's the matter, Jared?” 

The Wendigo stopped snarling and his face also fell into a saddened expression. His emotionless blank eyes fell and he let out a low whimper. Something was bothering him for awhile and he reacted in hunting and eating travelers. Without a warning, he leaned forward and collapsed on top of the Witch. “Get off her!” Danneel yelled at him but Vicki held her arm. “No. I can see why he was doing this.” she said to the redhead. Genevieve squirmed under his weight. He fell right on top of her legs and most of her upper torso. His arms rest on her chest and she struggled to breathe. “Oh goddess, Jared please get off me! I can’t breathe.” she begged him. Jared whined then got up. He watched the witch gasp for air and cough out her lungs. 

Suddenly, he felt something raising up in his chest. He made a wet hecking noise that got all the witch’s attention, even the familiars. Like a cat, he gagged and a large pile of vomit came out of his mouth.  **_“Oh gross, wendigo vomit.”_ ** Jensen gagged as well after seeing the large monster puke. 

The vomit green and black and it wasn’t food nor bones. Wendigo’s can disgust bone like Hyenas. It was a pile of what appears to be jewerly, a wallet and a partially digested hand holding a compass. Vicki walked up to get a closer look at the vomit and with a stick she separated the materials. “He was binge eating.” she said. “Your familiar must’ve been very stressed or upset about something. I suggest you both head back to the house. Me and Danneel and the familiars will stay here and clean this up.” the elder witch said and Genevieve agreed. Jared picked up the witch and they left the cabin. The Wendigo ran fast through the forest that they made it home in less than 2 minutes. But instead of towards the house, they went to the barn on Vicki’s property. “you stay here, I’ll be back.” she told Jared as she jumped out of his arms. The Wendigo went to his bed made out of hay. The witch left the barn and went into the house. It will be a while for Vicki and Danneel to return home, most likely they are going to put the bodies in different areas and make it look like an animal attack. There are bears in the woods but it’s rare for them to attack humans. 

After a hot shower, she felt something was wrong. She knew right away it was Jared calling out to her. Genevieve grabbed her rode and went outside into the snow. Since her familiar is immune to the cold, so is she. With the spiritual bond, she gained some of his powers of cold immunity and he gained a more humanoid form. She entered the barn and saw Jared resting. As she appoarched the creature, he picked her up and took her to his bed made out of barn hay. Genevieve was confused. She never expected a Wendigo to just want cuddles. But this is her familiar and they crave physical affection, something that she wasn’t giving him enough off. Jared calmed down and fell asleep. He just wanted to cuddle with the small witch. Genevieve felt guilt for not putting up her end of the bargain. She sees on a daily Jensen and Danneel laying up on each other and Misha constantly following Vicki so she can give him head scratches. 

What has Gen be doing? Avoiding her familiar. Deep down in her subconscious, she doesn’t trust the monster. It was involuntary and it seem to put a strain on their bond. A bond is a two-way street so he most likely is aware of how she felt about him and that made Genevieve more guilty. “Hey, big guy.” she poked his face and he groaned, opening one eyes to look at her. “You may be a giant freak, but you are my giant freak.”

“ **_I'm sick. Let me sleep, small human.”_ ** He narrowed his eyes at her and he smirked in victory seeing her shocked expression. “How dare you call me small!” she playfully slapped his large arms and lies down on his chest. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to deal with the stench of rotten meat while cuddling the Wendigo. 

An hour has passed and Vicki and Danneel came back. Misha and Jensen separated from the witches and went to investigate the barn. When they entered they saw the Jared and Genevieve sleeping. 

“Let’s join them, i'm kinda tired.” Misha suggested as he shifted into a much larger feline and pounced on Jared. The Wendigo growled at him and settle down as the Kanima got comfortable and lies down against his back. Jensen rolled his green orbs and found a small spot for him to sleep next to Genevieve’s legs.. Like a normal dog, he circled around and dropped his body on the hay. 


	3. Writer's dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A section of the story that i thought was a good idea but after researching more about the Wendigo its scratched out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fun facts????
> 
> -Jensen was originally suppose to be a Kelpie! :3  
> -Misha is not an ordinary cat. He is a Kanima. NO. NOT FROM TEEN WOLF. TW fucked up the lore. A Kanima is a Were-Jaguar. He takes form of a human, cat, and a giant humanoid feline.  
> \- Before my research, Jared appeared as a child to Genevieve after their encountered. Wendigos cannot do that, they can mimic the voice of their loved ones to lure then further into the forest.  
> \- Jensen is a Black Dog, a spirit from English Folklore. I thought this cryptic would fit him because many people in the fandom described him as shy. Also he keeps to himself and stays of social media. Jensen does have a human form and he only shows it to Danneel.  
> \- Jared is a Wendigo because 1. HEIGHT 2. because his nickname is moose and a Wendigo has antlers. fight me??? and 3. There was actually a con video of a fan asking what monsters J2 would be. I don't remember if Jensen said he would be a vampire or skinwalker?? but i do remember Jensen sayinG Jared would be a Wendigo AND HIS ASS DID NOT DISAGREE.  
> \- There is actually a scene in the one-shot of Genevieve fighting the demonic Wendigo spirit itself using a 'dreamwalker' spell. Jared was a hunter and when a snowstorm hit, he became possessed by the Wendigo. I cut it out because it seems a bit insensitive and i didn't like the idea anymore.  
> \- Yes i based the concept of a bond between witch and familiar to marriage because in a way it is. The bond has benefits to both parties. Jensen and Jared were able to gain human forms from their witches. Genevieve gain the ability to be immune to the cold and Danneel's ability to contact spirits has gotten stronger. This is only the beginning stages of the Bond

“Hey Witch.” Genevieve shot up from her bed and there stood what looked like a little boy. He appears no older than 6 with an action figure cradle to his chest. His hair was brown but Genevieve couldn’t make out his eye color.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” she asked the little boy, not even thinking twice that when the boy spoke it sounded...off. “I'm not lost.” he replied. “I live here.” “Where?” “There.” he pointed outside. Genevieve looked out and only saw the dark forest. An eerie feeling grew in her then she turn to the boy who remained the same.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. Her guard was up. She knew something isn’t right here. No parent would let their child wonder into someone’s home at this hour, especially when the nearest neighbor doesn’t have children themselves. They are an elderly couple with their adult children living in different towns.

“To see you. Why did you run away?” he boy asked her in a sad voice. It made her heart break a little hearing seeing him looking sad. Genevieve was about to reply when she heard footsteps approaching her door. By the time she looked back, the boy was gone. “Genevieve, are you okay?” Vicki entered the room. “I’m-I’m fine..” she replied. “You’re fine but your face is white as a ghost.” the older woman appeared her. Danneel came into the room as she heard the commotion. “What’s going on? Gen you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she snapped.

“You’re lying. Tell us what happened.” Vicki said to her sternly. Genevieve tensed up. She cannot lie to the elder witch. “I saw a child...that's all. I was just dreaming...it felt real tho.” she said.

“Was it?” Vicki asked, doubting the younger witch statement. Gen didn’t reply and only looked away. It wasn't a dream at all. Vicki gave Genevieve a cup of chamomile tea as the girls sat down near the fireplace. A black cat with icy blue eyes curled up on Vicki’s lap as they all sat in silence. “Did you looked into the child’s eyes?”

“Yes. I couldn’t make out the color of his eyes..but it felt unnatural the way he was just there in my room. It was like he was a ghost.”

“Not a ghost.” Vicki confirmed. “What did the boy say to you?”

“he asked me why did I run away?” Silent fell. The cat opened his eyes and stared at Genevieve.

“Seems Misha knows something isn’t right.” Danneel said. Vicki looked down at the feline. He was talking to her telepathically. She then looked up to face the girls “It appears the Wendigo is trying to communicate with you since its true form frightened you.”

“No kidding...but why?” Genevieve asked “Probably to eat you.” Danneel said. “I say we should kill that thing before it kills us.”

“No.” Vicki replied. “Its dangerous to even hunt down a creature like this. I strongly advice against that. What I can say for you Genevieve is to do not follow that child. Wendigos are tricksters and are very cunning." she warned her.

* * *

“Hey Witch.” Genevieve’s eyes snapped open again. She sat up from her bed and saw the boy again, standing at the very same spot. “Um...hello? I see you are back again.”

“Your friends are mean.” he replied. “I can tell they don’t like me. Not even their familiars.” He held his toy closer.

“I...I can understand why because they know what you are.” Genevieve said to him. The boy puffed out his cheeks. “Not my fault I'm a huge freak.”

“I don't understand why you are coming to me. Is this your way of luring me into the forest?”

“No.” he shakes his head. “I'm lonely. My true form is hideous, you saw it and ran away.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Its okay. I was hungry….I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Its alright..just..don’t leave dead bodies around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my shit ass one-shot! 
> 
> remember kids, dont make a Wendigo your familiar. It will kill you! Also stan VDG and J2M!

**Author's Note:**

> because knowing how people are, no. He did not became a wendigo due to his mental health. If you look up the lore of said cryptic, it can only be manifested through acts of cannibalism and greed+famine. A Wendigo is a demonic spirit so literally anyone can be possessed and have thoughts of cannibalism. 
> 
> Wendigos are one of my favorite cryptids and I draw them a lot. I personally like the modern version of it with thin bodies and a head of a deer skull. I also love the version of it being VERY human-like with deer antlers and hooves :3


End file.
